


Saturdays Should Be Spent in Amusement Parks

by pinkmanicpixies



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Babysitting, M/M, established jihan, jihan with a kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 07:44:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19001410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkmanicpixies/pseuds/pinkmanicpixies
Summary: Jisoo is good with kids. Jeonghan isn't.





	Saturdays Should Be Spent in Amusement Parks

**Author's Note:**

> WORD VOMIT, AS USUAL. unbeta-ed. lol im sorry for this mess hehe :>

If you ask anybody about Yoon Jeonghan, they would probably mention at least one good trait of his.

Maybe something about how he looks like a real life angel. Or how he is such a caring and sensitive man. Maybe something about being fun to be around because of his harmless yet funny pranks. Or maybe his intellect, being a consistent dean’s lister in his university’s advertising department.

What you would not hear about Yoon Jeonghan is how he does not get along with kids so much. He isn’t THAT bad. He’s not even the kind of asshole that would take a candy away from a kid just to make them cry (who EVEN DOES THAT?). He actually kind of like kids when they’re all giggling, smiley, and not too loud. Basically when they’re sleeping, but honestly, who doesn’t like babies when they’re sleeping right?

All is actually fine and dandy. He’s washing the dishes peacefully while listening to some band called SEVENTEEN. Next, he’s gonna sweep the floor and maybe even wash some clothes. All before his parents are supposed to arrive in six hours.

Then, he hears a loud cry coming from one of their house’s rooms. Jeonghan tries to ignore it, but a 3 year old girl shows up at the kitchen’s doorway, clutching what seems to be a purple colored stuffed toy of a kitten. Her face is still wet from all the crying she must have done from waking up alone on the bed to walking all the way to the kitchen.

Jeonghan sighs and mentally says goodbye to the perfect quiet Saturday afternoon he was planning to spend by cleaning up their whole house, as suggested by his mother. He washes off the soap suds from his hands and wipes it dry with the cloth hanging on the refrigerator.

He slowly made his way to his small niece and held her up, not even sure he’s holding her right but she doesn’t whine so he guess that does it.

“Hey, doll. Is nap time over?” Jeonghan tries to talk to her with a soft voice.

Jeonghan adores his niece, he really does. But he still has a hard time taking care of her, especially today that he is alone. He doesn’t know how to interact with her since he only ever goes home from the university once every two months.

Her niece nods and mumbles something he can’t quite catch.

“Sorry baby, can you repeat that for me?” Jeonghan tries again and that’s when the toddler starts screaming about wanting to eat.

Oh, boy. He is surely losing his patience. Thank god there’s some chocolate ice cream in the fridge he can bribe his niece with.

 

///

 

Jisoo likes surprises. and amusement parks. and taking his boyfriend on spontaneous trips.

That’s why he’s been standing outside the Yoon residence and ringing the doorbell for the past 5 minutes. If he was being honest, he got here about half an hour ago but he was just inside his car. He was contemplating if someone was really home since there is no car on what is supposed to be Jeonghan’s garage. But since he heard a child cry inside the house some minutes ago, he figured there must be someone else inside who’s taking care of the kid.

He’s only been here once before but he’s starting to doubt if he was really in front of the right house.

For the last time, he rings the doorbell again until he hears some shuffling inside. He readies the bouquet of sunflower and roses he brought with him and smiles as bright as he can. Hell, he could even beat the bright sun above at this point.

The door opens to a visibly tired Jeonghan with a blue apron on and some bunny slippers. God, even with this, his boyfriend looks like he’s worth a million dollars.  
Jisoo also notices a brown smudge (he’s guessing it must be chocolate) smeared across Jeonghan’s right cheek and the cute little kid clinging on his leg, sporting the same chocolate on her lips messily.

Jisoo smiles even more at the sight. He could just melt into a puddle of soft feelings right there.

“Oh hey babe, didn’t know you were coming over. What are you doing here?” Jeonghan asks his boyfriend.

Jisoo smiles and hands him the bouquet, “I was gonna take you to an amusement park today but you seem busy”

Before answering, Jeonghan urges him to step inside. “Yeah, I have to look after the house until my parents comes back in six hours.”

“What about your sister then?” Jisoo asks as he looks at the kid, still clinging onto Jeonghan.

“At the clinic, she’s on duty today” Jeonghan responds.

Jisoo picks up the smallest rose from the bouquet and crouches down to meet the toddler’s eyes.

“Hello, what’s your name?” Jisoo asks the child, he just hopes his smile is friendly enough for her.

The kid just shies away and hides behind Jeonghan’s leg once again. Jeonghan takes her in his arms says “Hana, Uncle Jisoo here just asked what your name is”

Hana just looked at Jeonghan then back at Jisoo who was now standing up again. The kid mutters a small “I’m Hana” and buries her face on Jeonghan’s neck.

Jisoo smiles and gently taps the kid’s shoulder. When Hana looks at Jisoo again, he smiles and hands her the small rose he’s been holding.

“Hi Hana, my name is Jisoo. Does Hana like flowers?” Jisoo tries another smile which only got bigger when Hana nods and takes the rose.

Jeonghan can’t help but smile at the small interaction. Eventually, he lets Hana down and the kid suddenly bolts back to her room.

With Hana gone, Jisoo speaks again “So I guess we’ll just have to reschedule, huh?”

His boyfriend smiles sadly “Yeah, sorry. I can’t really leave her alone here”

Jisoo mutters a small “it’s alright” and leans in to give Jeonghan a little peck on the cheeks. Except he also licked the chocolate on his boyfriend’s face.

“YA, HONG JISOO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?” A startled Jeonghan shouted.

Jisoo starts laughing as Jeonghan pouts while muttering “it’s not funny”, the blush on his cheek is starting to get redder. Jisoo hugs him and kisses his cheek again, properly this time. “I’m sorry, I just can’t resist. You were sweet, by the way”

 

///

 

Eventually, Jisoo decided to stay in Jeonghan’s house and help him take care of Hana. The kid seems fond of him anyway.

Jisoo figured Jeonghan was in the middle of feeding his niece some ice cream when he came. The mess he saw when he arrived at the kitchen with Jeonghan explained why their faces were smeared with chocolate. Hana must have thrown a tantrum while Jeonghan was feeding her.

When Hana entered the kitchen once again, Jeonghan immediately said “Hana, finish your ice cream first, then we need to wash you up”

Hana just looked at him and refused to move.

Jisoo saw how his boyfriend was starting to lose his patience, so he takes the pink bowl and attempts to feed the toddler again.

He takes the spoon and pretends that the ice cream was a bee. Hana didn’t budge and just looked at him before saying “Hana don’t eat bees”. This made both the adults laugh which made the kid confused.

Jisoo tries again, no tricks this time. “Well, Hana, chocolates are delicious aren’t they?” Hana nods.

“Eat this for me then, will you? Or else, uncle will get sad” Jisoo pretends to cry. Jeonghan is about to burst into a fit of giggles with how his boyfriend looks so adorable right now.

Hana looks startled so she ate the spoonful of ice cream Jisoo was offering him. Jisoo just smiled and praised Hana for being a good kid.

“Is it yummy?” Jisoo asks Hana after a few more bites.

Hana nods and says “Uncle, yummy”

Now Jeonghan knows that Hana is not fully capable of forming complete sentences yet but he can’t help but make a joke about it.

“Damn right, he is” Jeonghan says with a smug face. Jisoo hears this comment and shouts “Ya, Jeonghan-ah!”

Jeonghan just laughs and says “What??”

“Stop that!” Jisoo says, blushing.

Jeonghan doesn’t say anything. More like he can’t because he can’t stop laughing about what he thought was a very funny joke.

Jisoo just sticks his tongue out at his boyfriend and gets back to feeding Hana.

 

///

 

When Jeonghan steps out of the bathroom, he finds Jisoo alone on the couch, watching the television.

“Where’s Hana?” Jeonghan asks

“Oh, I left her to watch some kid videos on my phone. She seems very pleased with it.”

Jeonghan frowns “Ya, Jisoo you better make sure my niece is watching something educational instead of damn Peppa Pig and Dora the Explorer”

Jisoo just laughs and beckons his boyfriend to sit with him on the couch “Yes sir, I’m making her watch from that pinkfong channel and that other one, ABCKidsTV”

Jeonghan snuggles closer to him and snorts “How do you even know these stuff?”

“I’ve had my fair share of baby sitting duties before” Jisoo puts his arms around his boyfriend and kisses the top of his head.

Jeonghan looks up at him and traces Jisoo’s lips with his fingers.

“You’re my boyfriend but you’re spending more time with Hana today” Jeonghan pouts. He understands that Jisoo is just trying to help him take care of the kid but he can’t help it.

Jisoo smirks and closes the distance between their lips.

“God, I missed you so much” Jeonghan mutters as they proceeded to make out on the couch for the next ten minutes.

They were so busy they didn’t even notice Hana step into the living room. Jeonghan notices her first and pulls away from Jisoo immediately. Jisoo looked puzzled at first until he hears Hana speak behind him.

“Hana, wee wee” the little girl mutters.

Jisoo smiles at her then turns to Jeonghan, “Well, do you know how to change her diaper?”

Jeonghan shakes his head. Jisoo gives him a small smile before asking where the diapers are.

“All the baby stuff are in her room” Jeonghan says and Jisoo gives him a small peck on the lips before going back to Hana.

“I’ll be right back, babe. Hopefully, we’ll pick up where we left off” Jisoo winks as he exits the living room.

 

///

 

They didn’t pick up where they left off. What they managed to do however, is to convince Hana to take a nap. After making sure that Hana is already fast asleep, Jisoo starts to look for Jeonghan.

With Jisoo looking after Hana, Jeonghan finished all of the chores quickly. When he was done with everything, he started to prepare a cup of ice cream for himself. He deserves this.

On his third spoon, Jisoo slides on the seat beside him. “You know, I just realized, we could have just brought your niece with us to the amusement park” He opens his mouth, as if asking Jeonghan to give him a mouthful of ice cream.

Jeonghan obliges then scoffs “Babe, I can’t even take care of her here. What more if we’re in an amusement park?” he takes another mouthful of the dessert, “besides, I doubt they’d allow her to ride the Vikings”

“Yeah, but she’d definitely look cute with one of those sprout clips on her head” Jisoo says as he stands up to get his own spoon.

“Ya, get your own cup, stop eating mine” Jeonghan complains as he swats Jisoo’s hand away. Jisoo pouts but gets his own ice cream cup anyway.

“Just buy her one when we go to the amusement park next time” Jeonghan suggests.

Jisoo just laughs and says “Is that your subtle way of asking me to babysit your niece again?”

“Maybe. Or maybe I’m just saying we should definitely go to that amusement park next time”

“Well, the next babysitting session won’t be free Mr. Yoon. My prices are actually kind of steep, but I assure I’m the best one there is” Jisoo says as he smirks.

Jeonghan playfully raises his eyebrow “Oh yeah? Name your price. You see, I only want what’s best for my niece”

“Hmm, the ten minute make out session on the couch felt kinda nice. I might demand an hour of that, and you know, something more” Jisoo wiggles his eyebrows as if suggesting something R-rated that this author cannot ever give justice to.

Jeonghan just laughs “Okay, that’s reasonable. You’re hired”

Jisoo laughs and jokingly shouts a YES! “Can I get that advanced payment now?”

“Fine, but you’re only limited to kisses today”

 

///

 

Jisoo waits outside the Yoon residence again. It’s another Saturday morning and today, he can finally go to the amusement park with Jeonghan.

He’s holding an identical bouquet from before but this time, he’s also holding a small plastic bag with containing the chocolate ice cream that Hana likes so much.

He rings the doorbell and Jeonghan steps outside, looking so glorious with a black shirt and a red and blue flannel.

“Hey love, you ready?” Jisoo asks him and gives him a kiss on his cheek.

Jeonghan nods and notices the plastic bag his boyfriend is holding “What are those for?”

“Oh, it’s for Hana. Is she there?”

Jeonghan just laughs “Are you bribing my niece? She already likes you better than me!”. He shouts Hana’s name inside the house and the toddler runs to the doorway.

Jisoo crouches down to meet Hana “Hey kid, these are for you” and hands her the plastic bag.

Hana mutters a soft thank you before kissing Jisoo on the cheek and bolting back inside the house.

“Yeah, she does like me better”

“Shut up, Jisoo. Now where are you taking me?”

“Original plan to the amusement park. But we’ll ride the Vikings last so the view would be spectacular” Jisoo explains as they both get inside his car.

“Oh, we’re also going to ride the Ferris wheel. I’d like to know if it gets more romantic if I kiss you at the top.”

**Author's Note:**

> some feedback would be great! :))
> 
> Talk to me on twt, i'm @dinoshuar :))


End file.
